Lo unico en el mundo
by Gillette-x
Summary: Tu eres lo unico en el mundo, lo único en MI mundo. Oneshot espero que les guste.


**Lo único en el mundo**

El vago sol de la mañana se filtraba por la pulcra ventana sin cortinas, iluminando el pequeño cuarto como un retrato de colores pálidos. La calma que hace unos minutos había reinado comenzaba a ser interrumpida por el ruido del ajetreo matinal, tiendas abriéndose, niños gritando al ir a la escuela, el sonido de risas, conversaciones y gritos que tanto detestaba al levantarse. Sin abrir los ojos, los brazos de Sasuke buscaron entre el calor de las sábanas el delicado cuerpo que se hallaba a su lado y lo acercaron a si, tomando una de las manos que reposaba sobre la colcha. El delicado gemido de la chica indicó que esto la había despertado, pero no indicaba que Sasuke se movería.

Hinata tenía una hipersensibilidad a veces insoportable, pero nunca le interrumpía el sueño, se quedaba quieta y silenciosa mirando a la pared, sintiendo en calor de su esposo y escuchando su respiración hasta que él perezosamente la soltaba y se levantaba para irse a la ducha.

Ella era la esposa perfecta para él, suave de tocar, dócil de tratar, hermosa de mirar. Él era perfecto para ella, fuerte para protegerla, profundo para poder indagar con ella en los mas oscuros misterios del universo y silenciosamente apasionado demostrándole a través de aquella frialdad cuan fuerte su amor era por ella. Ambos podían permanecer horas en silencio mirándose a los ojos o entablar conversaciones que duraban horas y que eran más intensas y profundas que las de otras parejas superficiales... su amor era una de aquellas reliquias que se conservan toda la vida y en el mejor estado. Pero aquello a veces estaba lejos de convertirse en realidad.

Hinata se volvió hacia él y ocultó su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, intentando volver a conciliar el sueño. Aspiró el olor masculino de su piel y un nuevo perfume vino a su nariz. Un perfume intenso y femenino... que no era el suyo. Era la décima vez en este mes, la chica apretó sus puños, ya había tenido suficiente. Se levantó automáticamente, sacándose la mano del chico de su cintura. Sasuke abrió los ojos inmediatamente.

_ ¿Qué demonios Hinata...?_ pero pudo ver a la chica temblar de furia dándole la espalda.

_ ¿Así que por eso llegaste tarde ayer?_ su mirada llena de reproche se clavó en él. Sasuke soltó un bufido.

_ No sé de que hablas.

_ ¡Sakura! ¡Es su perfume otra vez!_ la chica se levantó de la cama. El pelinegro se mantuvo en silencio.

_ Cierto, olvidé darme un baño anoche._ dijo sin una pizca de arrepentimiento en la voz. Hinata lo miró con sus ojos acuosos, como si fuese a largarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

_ ¡Infeliz!_ gritó y se lanzó sobre él con furia, golpeándole. Sasuke la tomó con fuerza de las muñecas y la echó con facilidad, poniéndose encima de ella._ ¡Olvídate si quieres de mi! ¡Es la mujer de tu mejor amigo!_ gritó la chica con las lágrimas desbordándose de su mejilla.

_ ¡No pasó nada, se me pegó su perfume! ¡¿Y qué?_ era una excusa estúpida y él lo sabía._ ¡CALMATE CARAJO!_ dijo al ver que la chica no se detenía. Agarró sus manos con más brutalidad, deteniéndola a la fuerza, la chica le escupió._ ¡PERRA! _ gritó soltándola. Hinata se hizo un ovillo en la cama mientras lloraba en silencio, para luego levantarse y salir del cuarto. Sasuke que se había sentado en la esquina opuesta escuchó la puerta abrirse... y el pánico le invadió de nuevo. Se levantó rápidamente y la siguió.

_ ¿Adónde vas?_ preguntó al ver que la chica cogía su chaqueta tirada descuidadamente en el sofá.

_ Te dejo..._ susurró esta simplemente.

_ ¡Claro que no! ¡Vuelve aquí!_ volvió a agarrar a la chica con brutalidad, esta se zafó del agarre y Sasuke volvió a agarrarla de los hombros.

_ ¡Sasuke suéltame!

_ ¡No me vas a abandonar por una idiotez así!

_ ¡Yo soy tu esposa, no ella, no tengo porque oler su perfume pegado a tus camisas!_ gritó Hinata e intentó zafarse de nuevo. Sasuke la retuvo unos momentos más, esperaba que la chica reaccionase así. Inconscientemente la única razón por la cual soportaba a Sakura y sus estúpidas insinuaciones era porque esperaba que su olor se le pegase. Sabía que la pelirosa amaba a Naruto, pero también que Hinata lo había hecho y la sola idea le hacía retorcerse de furia.

_ ¡Hinata ya, YA, VAS A HACER LLORAR AL NIÑO!_ la excusa funcionó, la chica se calmó y miró a la puerta del dormitorio. Sasuke odiaba hacerla sufrir así, era un monstruo, no la merecía. Pero el terror de perderla era tal que no era capaz de dejarla marchar. Tal vez si lo hubiese hecho por un tiempo las cosas entre ellos hubiesen sido más livianas, pero era adicto a ella como la cocaína.

Se sentó al lado de Hinata, que se había dejado caer en el sofá y la miró en silencio. Se veía hermosa al levantarse, sus cabellos azulados le caían por la espalda y sus ojos acuosos brillaban al impactar la luz del sol contra ellos. Los dirigió hacia él, haciéndole sentirse más culpable. ¿Qué le había hecho?

_ Pensé que tus traiciones habían acabado.

_ Amor... se acabó._ susurró Sasuke pasando una mano por su espalda._ Se acabó, te lo prometo..._ la chica se levantó automáticamente del sofá y volvió a coger sus cosas._ ¡¿Qué demonios haces?

_ Necesito aire.

_ ¡Tu hijo va a despertar en dos horas!

_ Tú puedes cuidar de él hasta que regrese._ temblando del miedo por la reacción de Sasuke, Hinata se dirigió a la puerta. No lo soportaba en ese estado, eran los momentos en los cuales sentía que tal vez se había casado con el hombre equivocado. Como un rayo la fuerte mano de Sasuke le agarró el brazo de tal manera que la lastimaba.

_ ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TUS MIERDAS!_ la chica gritó horrorizada al presentir la furia del Uchiha.

_ ¡Sasuke por favor...!

Hinata sintió ser empujada hacia él y actuando en defensa propia se volteó e intentó darle un golpe en su punto de chakra para noquearlo, fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Sasuke esquivó fácilmente el suave golpe, la lanzó brutalmente contra la pared y cerró los puños dirigiéndolos a su cara, el horrible grito de la chica al ver lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo hizo caer de pronto en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, desvió el brazo y su puño se descargó con fuerza contra la pared, haciendo que crujiera. El chico se mantuvo en aquella posición por bastante tiempo jadeando, mientras a su lado Hinata lloraba tapándose la cara con las manos.

Casi lo había hecho, casi la había golpeado. Nunca había perdido el control de esa manera, no con ella. No podía creer lo que le pasaba, no podía controlar su ira, su fuerza. Ella no se quedaría siempre a su lado, soportando sus idioteces, su brutalidad. Él la amaba, demonios, era un completo idiota. Hinata a su lado lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, estaba asustada. Sasuke siempre era violento cuando se enojaba, pero de gritos y brutas agarradas no había pasado, esta vez era diferente, el chico se volvía más perturbado cada vez, ella no lo entendía, ella lo amaba con todo su corazón, pero no parecía funcionar, era como si cierto circuito en los sentimientos del pelinegro se hubiese dañado y fuese incapaz de amar sin aquella violenta posesividad, sin aquella necesidad de hacer daño. ¿Cuántas veces Ino y Tenten le habían dicho que aquello no era amor? ¿Que el amor no podía simplemente involucrar miedo o violencia? Pero ella sabía que se equivocaban. La cosa era, ¿Cómo vivir con eso? ¿Si ella misma ya no lo soportaba? Pudo ver arrepentimiento en los ojos de Sasuke y se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que le dolió. "Nuevamente viene la escenita..." pensó. Sin más se alejó de la pared dispuesta a irse. La mano del chico la detuvo, esta vez más sutilmente.

_ Por favor quédate..._ susurró con voz suplicante. La chica cerró los ojos cargados de lágrimas, tratando con sus manos de quitarse a Sasuke de encima antes de caer en la trampa de nuevo._ Por favor, bebé... lo siento...

Batalla perdida, sin poder resistirlo Hinata se echó a sus brazos llorando. Sasuke la abrazó como si su vida dependiese de ello, que probablemente era cierto.

_ Hinata...

_ Sasuke...

_ Te amo..._ la chica junto su frente contra la de él y cerró sus ojos bañados en lágrimas.

_ Te amo._ respondió.

Sin ella él ya no era nada, sin ella él tenía miedo. Por primera vez tenía miedo, miedo de que lo abandonase. Tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos y lo atacó con sus labios obsesivamente. La chica apretó sus hombros y dejó que el chico la levantase entre sus fuertes brazos y la llevase al cuarto de nuevo.

Eran los dos contra un pasado lleno de sufrimiento, contra las horribles cicatrices de la cruel vida. No había mucho que ambos pudiesen hacer al respecto, pero al menos lo intentaban. Sasuke la miró acostada en la cama, con los cabellos negros formando olas bajo su cabeza. Dejó que sus dedos se perdieran entre ellos mientras la besaba con delicadeza. Su oído captó el sonido del halcón sobre volando la casa, su despertador personal. Había perdido aquel tiempo esencial junto a ella por algo tan estúpido.

La chica pasó sus manos por el cabello de Sasuke, ella también lo había escuchado, significaba que Sasuke se iba de nuevo. De nuevo tras una pelea. No era capaz de afrontar la realidad de aquella manera. Dejó los rebeldes cabellos de su esposo, mirando la cuna en la cual un lindo niño de cabellos negros como la noche y piel de porcelana dormía plácidamente.

_ No lo despertamos con los gritos._ susurró aliviada, esperando que Sasuke se levantase a vestirse antes de acercarse a la criaturita. El chico, no obstante, no lo hizo.

_ Quiero estar contigo._ susurró. Hinata lo miró con sorpresa, no se había imaginado que Sasuke Uchiha pudiese decir eso. El chico no traslució expresión, se acostó a su lado y la acercó a él.

_ Pero... Naruto te va a matar...

_ No si yo lo hago primero._ Sasuke volvió a cerrar los ojos, apoyando su frente contra la de ella, sintiendo ambos la respiración del otro. Tenían tiempo hasta que el pequeño retoño despertase pidiendo comida, o hasta que Naruto les golpease a la puerta gritando el nombre del chico a los cuatro vientos, como si estuviese a una milla de distancia. Sasuke solo quería estar con ella, solo un minuto más, solo sentir a su lado a la única mujer que había amado además de su madre. Al precioso ángel que a pesar de los errores que él había cometido, todavía estaba ahí.

Abrió los ojos mirando el sereno rostro de la chica que parecía haberse quedado dormida de nuevo y le acarició el rostro.

_ Nunca pienses... _ susurró sabiendo que ella le escuchaba._ Nunca pienses que hay otra mujer en mi vida. No hay nadie además de ti. Nadie._ Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miró.

_ Lo sé..._ susurró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas._ Solo tengo miedo de perderte.

Sasuke no entendía que era lo que ella veía en él, pero le hacía feliz saber que ella tenía su mismo miedo. La abrazó con fuerza, dándole un beso en la frente. Hinata sonrió contra su pecho, aquello la hacía sentirse llena, nunca lo abandonaría, aunque amenazase con hacerlo cada vez que discutían ella no podría nunca vivir sin él a su lado. Porque ella sabía que nadie en el mundo la amaría de aquella manera y porque aquel amor era lo que siempre había necesitado, lo que ahora le llenaba, lo que ahora le hacía sentirse más feliz que nunca en toda su existencia. ¿Qué importaban las peleas? ¿Las tontas heridas que le causaba? Si después le retribuía el triple.

_ ¡Sasuke-teme!_ el golpe en la puerta y el inconfundible grito de Naruto que ahora que era Hokage aprovechaba cualquier situación para salir de su molesta oficina los sacó del letargo._ ¡No finjas que no me escuchas, porque tienes oído de tísico, y ven aquí! ¡Tengo algo importante que encomendarte!

_ ¡Déjanos en paz dobe!

_ ¡Hinata-chan puede sobrevivir sin ti un dia!_ gritó el dobe en la puerta haciendo puchero.

_ ¡No en este día!_ gritó el Uchiha esperando que el cabeza hueca activase sus neuronas e hiciese algún esfuerzo por entender lo que pasaba. Silencio, en serio, ¿Tanto le costaba pensar un poco?

_ ¡Está bien, pero te lo pondré en tu lista de deudas! ¡Oe! ¡Sai!_ Lo había entendido. Él era el único que Sasuke sabía que entendería. A pesar de ser un tonto, era su mejor amigo después de todo.

Hinata sonrió mirándolo fijamente y se estrechó más contra él.

_ Gracias._ susurró casi inaudible a través de su piel, pero el sensible oído de Sasuke lo percibió y lo hizo sonreír. "Tu eres lo único en el mundo," pensó, y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormirse como había sido su intención antes que todo pasara. "Lo único en MI mundo."


End file.
